Memories of my Life
by kari2210
Summary: Clarion es una princesa que ha olvidado su pasado; cree que es una plebeya. Sin saber su verdadero origen, se enamora del príncipe Milori. Pero es un amor imposible, ya que a Milori lo han comprometido con otra princesa de otro reino. Ahora Milori y Clarion deberán de encontrar la forma para poder estar juntos. Hurt/Comfort / Romance / Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL Y DE OTRAS PELICULAS QUE APARECERAN EN ESTE FIC NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON DE DISNEY**_

 **Titulo:** Memories of my life

 **Personajes:** Reina Clarion, Lord Milori

 **Resumen:** Clarion es una princesa que ha olvidado su pasado; cree que es una plebeya. Sin saber su verdadero origen se enamora del príncipe Milori, pero es un amor imposible, ya que a Milori lo han comprometido con otra princesa de otro reino. Ahora Milori y Clarion deberán de encontrar la forma para poder estar juntos.

 **Advertencia:** Demaciado sufrimiento: corazones rotos, supuestas muertes, matrimonios arreglados, injusticias, etc. Pero el final es feliz =). Por eso es clasificación T.

 **Aqui me tienen con otra historia. La verdad dudaba en publicarla, pero se me ocurrio contarsela a una de mis mejores amigas, a quien describire como una comelibros (a petición de ella), y le encanto, así que me suplico la escribiera. Al principio estaba incompleta, pero ella me dio algunas ideas que me gustaron e hisieron que terminara escribiendola. Así que es, por parte, gracias a ella porque escribo esta historia. Es un AU de epoca, se desarrolla por el siglo XVIII, para que se ubiquen mejor es en las mismas fechas de las peliculas de Disney "Enredados" y "Frozen", de echo tiene un ligero croosover con esas pelis, apareceran algunos de sus personajes, tambien con otras peliculas de Disney.**

 **La idea de esta historia se me vino cuando estaba viendo la tele en casa de mis abuelitos (jamas pense que se me ocurriria algo estando con ellos), como ellos no tienen cable la vi por señal abierta, y en un canal (no es DisneyChanel) pasan peliculas de Disney, y pusieron "Anastacia", pelicula que jamas habia visto en mi vida, y me gusto. En un comercial llego mi primo (quien es un adulto) y me conto que iban a poner una pelicula de Tinkerbell, y yo le pregunte que si era el "Secreto de las hadas" y el me dijo que no estaba seguro porque no le llaman la atencion esas peliculas, por lo que supuse que si era esa. Cuando termino la pelicula salieron otros comerciales antes de que pusieran la de tinkerbell, que en ningun momento anunciaron, asi que mi mente comenzo a recordar una pelicula similar a la de "Anastacia" en la que una princesa pierde la memoria y piensa que es una campesina, esa es de barbie, se llama "Barbie y la Princesa de la Isla", pelicula que tambien me gusta. Despues comenzo la pelicula de Tinkerbell, pero no fue la que yo queria, fue la primera. Al principio me enoje pero termine viendo la pelicula con mi hermanita y primita, entonces salio la Reina Clarion. No se como fue pero tambien se me vino a la mente Lord Milori. Así que... mi mente comenzo a pensar... Si Clarion es reina, en algun momento devio ser princesa, como Anastacia y Roo (la de la pelicula de barbie), por lo que tal vez le pudo pasar algo similar. Pero siendo hada no lo creo, asi que me gusto más que fuera humana... Y ¡Buala! Cree este fic. Algo loca la forma en como se me ocurrio, pero asi creo la mayoria de mis historias. No esta basada del todo de esas peliculas, solo me inspire con ellas, pero no base. Saldran escenas de otras peliculas y personajes como ya habia dicho.**

 **Los dejo con la historia, este es solo el prologo. Las edades de los personajes son:**

 **Clarion - 12**

 **Carlos - 40**

 **Isabel - 35**

 **Alfred -17**

 **Estefan - 40**

 **John - 19**

 **Milori - 15**

 **Fernando- 45**

 **Tinkerbell -9**

 **Periwinkle -9**

 **Juventino -46**

 **Celia - 44**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Clarion es la princesa de Pixie Hollow, sus padres, el Rey Carlos y la Reina Isabel, son quienes se encargan del reino, todos los conocen por su bondad, gentileza, generosidad y humildad. Él heredero al trono no es Clarion, sino su hermano mayor, el príncipe Alfred, quien es 5 años mayor que la princesa.

Ese día, el rey de Autumn les hizo una visita con su heredero al trono, quien es 7 años mayor que Clarion

-Es un placer tenerlo por aquí majestad –saludo el padre de Clarion- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Pretendo forjar una alianza de su reino con el mío, alteza, por lo que quiero que mi hijo, el príncipe John, y su hija, la princesa Clarion, estén comprometidos desde ahora para que cuando crezcan se casen.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –Se sorprendió el rey- Mi hija es muy joven como para que se comprometa ahora, solo tiene 12 años, es una niña, y su hijo tiene 19, prácticamente es un adulto, no creo que las cosas se den entre ellos ¿Cómo va a existir amor en una relación así?

-El amor es lo de menos, majestad, se da con el trato y costumbre. Además le conviene que nuestros reinos estén aliados, así se fortalecerán más. ¿Por qué no manda a traer a su hija para que conozca a mi hijo?

-Discúlpeme pero no –respondió enojado- , como ya dije es muy joven para que se comprometa, además mi esposa y yo queremos que se casen por amor, no por un arreglo entre nosotros. Si en un futuro los dos se enamoran y deciden casarse tendrán mi bendición para la boda, pero por ahora ¡Mi respuesta es no! –término gritando.

-Se va a arrepentir de esto, las cosas no se quedaran así. Ya veremos si enserio su hija no se casa con mi hijo –el rey del otro país sale enojado de la habitación junto a su hijo.

Carlos no le dio importancia a la amenaza del rey, sus dos hijos se casaran por amor. Tal y como él con Isabel, ambos se enamoraron y no tardaron en contraer matrimonio, él era el heredero de la parte Este de su reino actual, mientras que ella la heredera del lado Oeste. Se habían conocido por casualidad en una fiesta de él, la cual era para que escogiera la más hermosa y se casara con ella (como en la Cenicienta), fue así como la conoció, los dos se enamoraron a primera vista, aunque él es 5 años mayor que ella, su amor se dio. Y eso mismo quiere el rey para sus hijos.

En ese momento entra su esposa, es una mujer alta, ojos azules, cabello castaño lacio el cual lucia peinado, tez blanca y labios rojos como la sangre misma, viste con un vestido color azul cielo digno de la reina que es.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor? –Pregunta mientras se acerca y abraza al rey- ¿paso algo malo?

-El Rey Esteban quiere que Clarion y su hijo, el príncipe John, se comprometan para forjar una alianza –explico también abrazándola.

-Pero que osadía, ese muchacho es mayor que Alfred ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? Si nuestra hija es una niña todavía.

-Lo sé, fue lo que le dije. Lo importante es que ya se fue, y no permitiré que mi hija se case con alguien a quien no ama, ella es libre de escoger a quien quiera como marido.

-Sabes que te apoyo –lo beso- . Pero también sabes que Clarion es muy hermosa, la mayoría de los príncipes la querrán tener como su mujer, no creo que esta sea la primera vez en que algún rey te pida lo mismo.

-Es lo que me temo. Pero mientras pueda protegerla, juro que nadie la obligara a hacer algo que no quiera.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde la visita del Rey Estefan, durante ese tiempo las cosas pasaron tranquilamente para la familia real de Pixie Hollow, hasta que el reino de Autumn, le declaro la guerra a Pixie Hollow. El Rey Estefan iba a cumplir con su amenaza, Clarion y John se casarían a como diera lugar, aunque ello significara la guerra.

El Rey y la Reina se vieron obligados a contarles a sus hijos la situación por la que pasaban y porque se desataba la guerra. Clarion no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de ello.

-En ese caso acepto casarme con el príncipe John –dijo la princesita muy decidida.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices Clarion –le dijo su hermano, quien es alto, ojos azules como los de su madre, cabello rubio como el de su padre, y de figura del rostro parecido al de su hermana- Es un tormento tener que vivir con alguien a quien no amas, te casarías con él, todos los días estarías con él, hasta tendrías hijos con él ¿Segura qué quieres hacerlo?

-Si es necesario para evitar una guerra y que nuestro reino sufra, entonces sí. No quiero que mueran cristianos por culpa mía, jamás me lo perdonare.

-Eso no es culpa tuya –dijo su padre-. Todo es un berrinche de él rey Estefan, tú eres libre de escoger con quien casarte.

-Es cierto hija –continuo su madre- ¿O me vas a decir que no sueñas con casarte con el príncipe Milori de Winter Land?

Clarion no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de la reina. En su fiesta de cumpleaños hubo un baile en su honor en el cual invitaron a varios príncipes de su edad de reinos vecinos, entre ellos asistió el Príncipe Milori, heredero a la corona del reino de Winter Land, desde que lo vio sintió algo extraño y especial por él que nunca antes había sentido por alguien más. Seguían en contacto por medio de cartas, por lo que son buenos amigos.

-Pues… -la castaña se encogió de hombros- tal vez y si.

-Lo vez –volvió a hablar su padre mientras se acercaba más a ella para mirarla de frente-. En un futuro, espero que muy lejano, pueda que le corresponda a tu amor y terminen casándose –abrazo y beso a su hija en la frente- . Pero si te comprometes con John, no serás tan feliz como con quien tú escojas, él es mayor que tú, incluso más que Alfred, y ese tipo de relaciones no tienden a ser felices.

-Tienes razón papá –la princesa se aferro más a su padre- . Solo espero que no haya demasiadas muertes, y espero no perderte ni a ti ni a Alfred.

-No pasara –prometió su hermano mayor, se acerco a su hermana mientras se quitaba un medallón de cuello- . ¿Ves esto? –mostro la pequeña piedra de su medallón.

-Si, es el símbolo de la familia, todos tenemos nuestra parte, mira –dijo mientras también se quitaba su medallón y juntaba la piedra con la de su hermano.

Los reyes hicieron lo mismo. Al juntar las cuatro partes se forma el símbolo de la familia real de Pixie Hollow, el cual tiene forma de un árbol del cual está dividido en cuatro partes y cada una de las partes es de una estación diferente. A Clarion le tocaba la mitad de la copa del árbol, la cual mostraba el clima de la primavera, estación favorita de la princesa; el otro lado de la copa del árbol representa el otoño, la que le corresponde a Alfred, y la parte del tronco le toca a los reyes, a Isabel el verano y a Carlos el invierno representados en la parte del tronco.

-¡Exacto! Eso significa que no podemos separarnos, nuestra familia es como el árbol: si el tronco falta, el árbol se cae, y si falta la copa, entonces no habrá frutos del árbol, y el árbol no podría obtener oxigeno para vivir, por lo que se secaría el tronco. Así que todos necesitamos de todos, nadie va a faltar, eso es imposible

-Solo cuídense cuando estén en batalla –pidió aferrándose a los dos hombres que más ama en el mundo- Prométanlo por favor –pidió.

-Lo prometemos –respondieron los dos.

Al día siguiente fue el primer enfrentamiento, la batalla se libro en las afueras de Pixie Hollow, mismo lugar donde se encontraban las afueras del reino enemigo. La batalla fue dura, el ejército de Autumn supera en número al de Pixie Hollow ya que el rey Esteban pidió apoyo a sus demás reinos aliados.

Mientras su padre y hermano se encontraban en guerra, la princesa Clarion trataba de concentrarse en sus clases de princesa, aunque no heredaría la corona debe de tener los conocimientos necesarios para ser reina, así fue como lo ordeno su padre, por lo que Clarion ya sabe tocar el piano y el violín, conoce la historia sobre su reino, y domina el francés perfectamente.

Los días transcurrían y el ambiente en Pixie Hollow se tornaba oscuro y sombrío, los hombres tuvieron que dejar a sus familias para ir al campo de batalla, mientras que las mujeres se las arreglaban para darle de comer a sus hijos, eso ocurría en la clase baja de campesinos y plebeyos. En la realeza y nobleza también los hombres dejaron sus hogares para pelear, aunque las mujeres no se preocupaban por la comida de sus hijos, en lugar de eso, hacían comentarios sobre la princesa, algunos decían que no se comprometía por berrinchuda y malcriada, y que es gracias a ella el que la guerra se hubiera desatado. Por suerte las habladurías no llegaron a los iodos de Clarion, por lo que trataba que su vida siguiera normal, aunque eso fuese imposible.

En el campo de batalla, los soldados se las veían contra el ejército del rey Esteban, es más numeroso que el de él rey Carlos, por lo que se temían que esta guerra la llegasen a perder.

Los soldados de alto rango en el ejército se encontraban en una reunión con el rey, el príncipe y otros miembros de la nobleza. Planeaban una estrategia para atacar al enemigo.

-Mi Señor, lo mejor será que ataquemos por sorpresa en la noche, los sorprenderemos en el campamento de municiones que está en la montaña norte, es ahí donde guardan su artillería, si la destruimos tendremos mayor ventaja –propuso el capitán.

-Ese movimiento no será posible –contradijo el príncipe- Ese campamento es vigilado por gran cantidad de soldados, mínimo hay cinco tropas patrullando el lugar. Es un ataque muy arriesgado, nos superan en número y hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros mejores soldados.

-En ese caso –comenzó a decir seria, firme y sin expresión el coronel- ¡Estamos perdidos! –grito con desesperación mientras se abrazaba del Rey y llora.

Carlos lo miro, lo separo de él, y le dio una cachetada para que reaccionara.

-Gracias mi señor –dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-Debe de haber alguna forma de vencerlos –por fin hablo el rey.

-Majestad, solo se me ocurren dos formas para sobrevivir –comenzó a hablar el almirante.

-Lo escucho

-La primera es que su hija se comprometa con ese príncipe para que la paz regrese al reino.

-Esa es la mejor opción mi rey –comento el coronel.

-De todas formas la princesa se tendrá que casar algún día –agrego el general.

-Pero ella tiene que escoger a quien, yo no se lo impondré –respondió molesto el rey.

-Tranquilícese alteza. Por eso tengo un "Plan B", consiste en que a escondidas le pida apoyo a algunos de sus reinos aliados, la opción más cercana es el reino de Winter Land, con su ejército podremos expulsar al enemigo de estas tierras. El único problema será que tendrá que dejar el campo de batalla para poder ir a pedir refuerzo. Eso levantara sospechas por parte del rey Estefan.

-Yo puedo pedir la ayuda –propuso el príncipe- . Soy el heredero, no se negaran a mandar las tropas, además somos amigos de la familia real de allá, el príncipe Milori es de mis mejores amigos, por lo que la misión será sencilla.

-Tienes razón hijo. Otra cosa, quiero que tu madre y hermana vayan contigo, no soporto la idea de que se encuentren aquí y en cualquier momento tomen el castillo y les hagan daño.

-Lo hare papá, no te preocupes.

-Altezas –siguió hablando el almirante- Lo mejor será que se vistan como plebeyos para salir del reino sin levantar sospechas, puede que haya espías en el reino. Me encargare de que el barco esté listo para zarpar por la noche, así llegaran a Winter Land por la mañana.

-Es buena su idea Almirante, partiré de una vez de vuelta al palacio para contarle a mi familia el plan –respondió el príncipe.

-Que una escolta te acompañe hijo, para que también vigilen el viaje en carrosa hasta el muelle, y quiero que el barco cuente con armas para defenderse si es necesario –ordeno el rey.

Alfred asintió y salió del lugar para dirigirse al palacio. Los demás se encargaron de llevar a cabo el plan del almirante, teniendo la esperanza de que resultara y pusiera fin a la guerra. Lo que nadie sabe es que hay un espía entre ellos, el general del ejército, primo carnal del rey, traiciono a su reino y familia. De inmediato, aviso al rey Estefan sobre el plan de su primo para pedir apoyo al reino vecino.

-¿Así que la princesita, su madre y hermano irán a pedir ayuda a Winter Land? –pregunto maliciosamente el rey Estefan.

-Afirmativo Majestad –respondió de rodillas el general.

-¿Cuántos soldados irán de escolta? –pregunto el príncipe John, hijo del rey Estefan, quien es pelirrojo y de ojos castaños.

-Solo dos tropas, fáciles de vencer. Además el barco estará armado.

-¿Alguna otra información importante?

-La Reina, el Príncipe y la Princesa Clarion estarán vestidos como campesinos para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Que buen plan! –Exclamo sorprendido el rey- Es una lástima el que fracase.

-Todo gracias al primo del rey –agrego el príncipe riendo burlón, su padre también se rió.

-¡Comandante! –llamo el rey.

Entre los soldados presentes dio un paso al frente un hombre castaño, se puso frente al Rey y saludo mostrando sus respetos.

-Organice una emboscada para el barco de la familia real de Pixie Hollow –siguió hablando el monarca- . Asegúrese de que no lleguen a su destino, y capturen a la familia real.

-La princesita Clarion se casara conmigo a como dé lugar –agrego el príncipe esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras tanto, en Pixie Hollow, sin saber que el plan fue descubierto por el enemigo, Clarion y su madre preparan su equipaje.

-¿Cuál vestido crees que es mejor, madre? –pregunto la princesa sosteniendo dos vestidos, uno es amarillo con encaje, y el otro es rosado con bordados, los dos para niñas.

-El amarillo lo luces mejor.

-¿Eso crees? Es que los dos seme ven muy infantiles, quiero algo un poco más… atractivo, como los que tú usas.

-Clarion, yo uso vestidos para reinas adultas, tu aun eres una niña, por eso tus vestidos son más sencillos. Créeme cuando te digo que no querrás ponerte todo lo que uso, el corset es muy incomodo, a veces siento que me asfixió o que me desmayo, también los tacones son molestos y cansados de usar. ¿Por qué esa inquietud por usar ropa de jovencitas tan pronto?

-Porque la de niña no es nada atractiva ni cautivadora.

-¿Y a quien quieres cautivar?

-Amm… pues –Clarion se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo- al Príncipe Milori de Winter Land

-¿Hablas enserio? Es 3 años mayor que tú, tiene 15 ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de él?

-De la misma forma en que tú te enamoraste de mi papá –respondió astutamente la castaña- . El es 5 años mayor que tú, y aun así te enamoraste de él. Así que ¿Quién dice que Milori y yo no podremos enamorarnos?

-En eso tienes razón. Ahora entiendo, quieres verte mayor para que se fije en ti a pesar de que eres una niña, porque él es adolescente y se sentirá atraído por mujeres de su edad.

-Algo así, mejor ayúdame a empacar, se nos hará tarde y debemos de irnos después de que se ponga el sol.

Las dos siguieron empacando su ropa para su estadía en Winter Land, Clarion siguió escogiendo de sus mejores y más hermosos vestidos para llevar al viaje. Cuando termino se puso ropa de campesina, la cual consistía en una falda larga de tela de manta, una blusa sencilla blanca y una capa café oscura para que se proteja del frio y cubra su rostro. La reina vestía algo similar a la ropa de su hija, lo que cambiaba era el color de la capa, la de Isabel es negra. Mientras que Alfred, cambio sus finas vestiduras de príncipe por ropa de campesino.

-¿Ya están listas? –pregunto Alfred a su hermana y madre.

-Si –respondió Clarion- . Me siento extraña usando esta ropa.

-Creo que todos nos sentimos así, Ree –comento al príncipe, se acerco más a su hermanita.

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no me digas Ree? –se quejo la más pequeña.

-Está bien, Ree –contradijo el rubio soltando una risa burlona. Clarion hizo un puchero- . No te pongas así, sabes que solo es un juego –decía mientras acaricia el cabello castaño de su hermana con dulzura. La princesita le sonrió- . Tengo algo para ti, es un regalo mío y de papá –saco un pequeño estuche para joyas, se lo da a Clarion.

La más pequeña abrió el estuche para ver el regalo. Relució un medallón de oro con piedras finas color amarrillo que tiene su nombre grabado.

-Es hermoso, ¡Gracias! –se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano para abrazarlo.

-De nada, lo mejor para la niña más hermosa de mi vida

-¿Y yo qué? –Dijo ofendida la reina- Soy tú madre, ¿No hay regalos para mí?

-Papá dice que esperes hasta tu cumpleaños, solo faltan dos semanas.

-De acuerdo. Esperare –contesto bromeando.

-Me lo voy a poner –volvió a hablar Clarion mientras se pone el medallón-. Jamás me lo voy a quitar, lo tendré siempre, al igual que el de la familia.

Después de eso, la familia real se dirigió al muelle en una carreta, con una escolta protegiéndolos. Durante el camino Clarion no resistió el sueño, por lo que quedo profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre.

Cuando llegaron, Alfred cargo a su hermana y la llevo a su camarote para que descanse mejor. Un rato más tarde, la reina dormía profundamente en la misma habitación de su hija. A la mañana siguiente llegarían a Pixie Hollow.

De repente, el barco fue atacado por un cañón. El impacto hizo que la princesa y su madre se despertaran asustadas. Clarion aun sigue vestida como campesina, por lo que no le dio pena, así que se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se asomo para ver lo que pasaba por la ventana de su camarote. Pudo ver dos barcos muy cerca de donde se encuentra el suyo, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pudo distinguir el símbolo del reino de Autumn. Otro cañón golpeo el barco asiendo que se tambaleara. La reina se levanto y puso una bata ya que estaba en camisón, se acerco a la ventana junto con su hija para también ver lo que ocurría. La mayor se estremeció en cuanto reconoció el símbolo de los barcos; Clarion quedo en shock, no reacciono y solo se quedo parada y quieta. Comenzaron a escuchar fuertes toquidos en la puerta.

-¡Mamá, Clarion, despierten, nos atacan! –grito Alfred, quien es el que toca la puerta.

La reina tomo la mano de su hija y la jalo para que reaccionara, por suerte Clarion volvió en sí, por lo que abrieron la puerta dejando entrar a Alfred.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –asustada, desesperada, preocupada, nerviosa, se escucho la reina.

-Nos emboscaron, son los barcos del reino de Autumn. Nos tienen rodeados, no hay forma de escapar.

-¡¿Qué!? –Grito asustada la castaña más pequeña- Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, no dejare que les hagan algo. Quédense aquí, no salgan para nada –el príncipe salió del camarote de su madre y hermana para ir a defender el barco, aunque todo indicara que serán capturados.

-¡ALFRED, NO TE VALLAS, TE MATARAN! –Clarion le grito a su hermano mientras sale corriendo tras de él.

La reina llamo a su hija, pero ella no obedeció, está decidida en ir con su hermano. Isabel, al ver que no le hizo caso, salió tras de ella. Es muy peligroso que este afuera en medio de la pelea.

Alfred sin darse cuenta de que su hermana lo siguió, se unió a la batalla para defender el barco. Los superan en número y cuentan con más y mejores armas que ellos, pero se defendían con las pocas armas que llevan, algunos incluso a golpes. En total los rodearon tres barcos, en el más grande de esos, está el príncipe John, su barco fue el primero en acercarse más al de la familia real de Pixie Hollow. Unieron el barco con una tabla, por la que entraron más soldados y el príncipe por su princesa.

En eso, Clarion sigue buscando a su hermano en medio de la pelea. Por fin su madre la encuentra.

-¿Has perdido la cordura? –regaño Isabel a su hija- No debemos estar aquí, pueden hacernos daño. ¿No te das cuenta de qué vienen por ti? Debemos de regresar a nuestro camarote, estaremos a salvo allá –la reina jalo a su hija para regresar a su habitación.

-Alfred debe de estar con nosotras –respondió mientras se resistía- . Morirá si se queda aquí.

En ese momento llega el príncipe.

-Les dije que se quedaran en su camarote, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es muy peligroso –regaño el príncipe a su madre y hermana.

-Ven con nosotras. No me iré hasta ver que estas a salvo –rezongo la castaña más pequeña.

-En un momento las alcanzo, pero ya vallase –ordeno mientras deja fuera de combate a un soldado del otro reino.

En ese momento se aparece el príncipe John con sus soldados, quienes logran desarmar a Alfred y capturan a la princesa y a la reina. Aunque ellas se desistieron, al final el príncipe de Autumn toma a Clarion, y los soldados a la reina y el heredero de Pixie Hollow.

-¡SUELTAME! –ordena la princesa tratando de liberarse de du captor.

-No, eres mía ahora. Te casaras conmigo a como dé lugar –dijo con malicia. Clarion se estremeció al oír esas palabras.

-Libérala –pidió Alfred, forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse.

Los soldados de Pixie Hollow fueron atrapados, al ver a la familia real capturada, trataron de desistir y defenderse, pero fueron sometidos otra vez. El capitán del barco, a escondidas de los soldados de Autumn, les hizo una seña a sus hombres, para que, movieran la vela mayor y la base de esta golpeara al Príncipe John, así dejaría libre a la princesa y sus soldados se rendirían al no tener a su líder.

El timonel, logro zafarse de su captor, rápidamente se acerco al timón del barco y lo dirigió para que diera vuelta. Mientras que otro hombre cortó una cuerda del barco haciendo que la vela mayor quedara libre y se mueva hacia donde esta John y Clarion. Por el movimiento brusco del barco, se inclino hacia el lado izquierdo haciendo que algunos cofres y barriles cayeran al océano. Algunos soldados trataron de sostenerse para no caer, Isabel y Alfred pudieron quedarse en el barco.

Por desgracia Clarion y John no corrieron la misma suerte, el palo de la vela golpeo a la princesa en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, mientras que a John lo golpeo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Sin poder sujetarse, los dos cayeron al océano.

-¡CLARION! –gritaron los gobernantes de Pixie Hollow al ver como la castaña caía desmayada al océano.

De inmediato otros soldados se lanzaron al mar para rescatar a los príncipes. Logran sacar a John, pero no encuentran a la princesa. Por ser de noche las olas son más altas, lo que dificulta a la búsqueda. Alfred desesperado al ver que no sacan a su hermanita, se lanzo para buscarla. Es imposible que haya sobrevivido, cayo inconsciente, no sabe nadar, no tenia forma de sostenerse para flotar en el mar vivo, lo más seguro era que se hundió al fondo el océano y muera ahogada.

-No. Por favor Ree, no me asustes, sal de donde sea que estés –murmuro para sí mismo.

Por un momento pensó que su hermana estaba muerta. ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser!. Aunque no hay forma de que sobreviva, él no pierde la esperanza de encontrarla. Los demás soldados continuaron buscándola, después de una hora exhausta de búsqueda, todos piensan lo peor, la Princesa Clarion de Pixie Hollow está muerta.

Alfred regreso al barco con su madre, quien está en un llanto inconsolable, el príncipe la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, pero el también esta devastado. Clarion, la princesita de Pixie Hollow, la querida por todos, quien tenía toda una vida por delante, murió en el océano, ahogada, la peor muerte que puede haber, ni siquiera encontraron su cuerpo, eso fue lo peor ya que no tenían a quien llorarle. ¿Cómo le dirían al rey que su hija está muerta? ¿Cómo reaccionara? Ella era su adoración, la guerra comenzó para defenderla, y ahora ya no está, por lo que la guerra tampoco.

En el campamento militar, llego un capitán encargado de vigilar las fronteras de Pixie Hollow, para notificar que las tropas enemigas se retiraban. Nadie podía creer eso, era de madrugada, por lo que el barco en el que viajaba la familia real aun no llegaba a su destino ¿Cómo fue que las tropas se retiraron si ya tenían, prácticamente, bajo su poder a Pixie Hollow? Era un misterio.

-Quizá el Rey Estefan y el Príncipe John recapacitaron sobre sus actos y decidieron parar la guerra –pensó el Rey en voz alta sin saber el verdadero porque del retiro inesperado del ejercito de Autumn.

En ese momento, llego el príncipe Alfred al campamento con su madre. Al final de todo, el Príncipe de Autumn decidió liberarlos y regresarlos a su reino para que dieran la noticia de la lamentable muerte de la Princesa Clarion.

El Rey, al ver a su esposa e hijo, se sorprendió mucho, se suponía que estaban en camino a Winter Land. Se extraño más cuando los vio tristes y al darse cuenta de que su niña querida no estaba con ellos.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto acercándose a ellos, detrás de él estaban los demás miembros de la nobleza y del ejercito.

-Emboscaron el barco, a mitad de la noche –comenzó a explicar el rubio, trato de contener el llanto- no llevamos armas suficientes y nos superaban en número.

-¿Capturaron a Clarion? –se exalto y preocupo el monarca.

Su esposa no pudo más y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo solo para seguir llorando. El rey respondió el abrazo tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿En donde esta mi hija? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, temía lo peor.

-Está muerta, papá. Clarion cayó al océano inconsciente, no logramos sacarla –respondió llorando, ya no se logro contener.

El Rey no quiso creer en las palabras de su hijo. ¿Su hija muerta? Eso es imposible. Nadie más que él, su familia, y hombres de confianza sabían del plan para pedir ayuda al reino de Winter Land. Debía de ser una mentira, su niña consentida no pudo haberse ido, ni siquiera le dijo adiós, no la vio por última vez, hacia más de dos meses que no estaba con ella por estar en el campo de batalla para protegerla.

-No, ni hija no. Por favor –susurro herido, no tiene fuerzas para hablar más alto. Se aferro más a su esposa e hijo, abrazo a los dos lo más fuerte que puede, solamente le quedaban ellos, su familia está incompleta ahora y nadie llenara ese especio.

Los demás presentes también lloraron, son muy pocos los ojos que no tienen lagrimas. Todos alguna vez hablaron con la princesa, la conocieron, era amiga de todos en el reino, nadie la rechazaba o hacia de menos, por lo que su muerte fue lamentada por muchos en Pixie Hollow.

En el velorio de la princesa, asistió los nobles de reinos vecinos, entre ellos la familia real de Winter Land. Él príncipe Milori esta devastado, se había enamorado de Clarion, se lo iba a confesar en cuanto llegara a su reino, lo cual nunca se paso. No podía creer que está muerta, ella no. Se lamentaba mucho no haberle contado sobre sus sentimientos, ahora jamás podría. Cuando le dieron la noticia de su muerte sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, fue demasiado doloroso para él.

Se acerco a Alfred, su amigo, no sabía con que palabras reanimarlo, por lo que solo lo abrazo.

-Lamento mucho lo de tú hermana. No puedo creer que ya no está con nosotros –Milori le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tampoco lo puedo creer, de no ser porque la vi caer al mar inconsciente, me negaría a aceptar que Ree –las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Alfred al recordar el apodo que le puso a su hermanita- está muerta.

-Es tan doloroso para ti como para mí. Me enamore de Clarion, y ella jamás se entero –confeso aguantando las lagrimas el príncipe de Winter Land- . Y nunca sabré si ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Te aseguro que sí. Me dijo que si algún día llegaba a casarse con alguien, ese alguien serias tú Milori.

Con esas palabras el peliblanco lloro con más intensidad. Enserio la ama, nunca se perdonaría por no haberlo confesado antes. Ese fue el peor error cometido en su vida.

Mientras tanto, el rey Carlos, junto con los reyes aliados, les pide apoyo para destronar al rey Estefan.

-Fue culpa suya el que mi hija esta muerta. Si no lo quitamos del poder seguirá abusando de su cargo y quien sabe que cosas más lleguen a hacer –comenzó su motivador discurso el rey de Pixie Hollow- . Lo mejor será actuar ahora. Vengare la muerte de mi hija, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, y pago con su vida.

-En eso tienes razón –apoya el Rey Fernando de Winter Land, quien es parecido a Milori- Tu hija es quien menos culpa tenia. No merecía terminar así. Su muerte es lamentada, era tan joven, con toda una vida por delante. Cuenta con el apoyo que solicitabas de las tropas de Winter Land.

-Y también con las de Arendell –se unió el Rey Agdar.

-Y las del reino de la Corona –se incluyo el rey George.

-El rey de Autumn pagara por todo el daño que ha causado a mi reino –juro Carlos con desprecio e ira.

….

En la playa de Winter Land, un pescador, junto a sus dos hijas, se dirigía de regreso a casa.

-Estoy agotado. Espero que su madre tenga lista la comida, porque me comería un caballo –hablo un hombre de 46 años, peliblanco y de ojos marrones- ¿Ustedes no, Tink y Peri?

-Lo mismo digo papá –respondió Tinkerbell

-Igual yo –se unió Periwinkle.

Los tres siguieron caminando, cuando de repente, vieron en la playa un barril, aferrado a él parecía estar una niña. La primera en notarlo es Tinkerbell.

-¿Qué es eso de haya? –señalo hacia donde estaba el barril.

-Solo es un barril –respondió su padre- Tal vez un barco lo dejo caer y termino en esta playa.

-Pero –siguió insistiendo la niña de 9 años- hay alguien abrazado a él, creo que es una mujer –cuando se dio cuenta, sale corriendo hacia el lugar para ver como esta. Su padre y hermana salen tras de ella.

Cuando se acercaron vieron a una niña de unos 12 años inconsciente, con un golpe en la cabeza y sujetada con todas sus fuerzas a ese barril. Es Clarion, quien sobrevivió al accidente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el señor llamado Juventino, tomo en sus brazos a la chica para llevarla a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron, la recostaron sobre la cama de Juventino y Celia, -su esposa-. Llamaron a un doctor para que la atendiera. En lo que llegaba, Celia, quien es idéntica a Tinkerbell, comenzó a revisar a la castaña. Clarion cayó al mar vestida como campesina, por lo que no se imaginaban que se trataba de una princesa. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que en su cuello, tiene puesto dos medallones de oro con piedras preciosas. Uno dice su nombre incompleto, por la caída y la salinidad del océano se rompió el medallón, por lo que solamente dice "Clari". Para su mala suerte, ninguno de ellos sabe leer, por lo que no saben lo que dice el collar. Al otro collar no lograron definir su figura o lo que significaba, no le dieron importancia.

Clarion comenzó a despertar con la vista borrosa, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y algo raro en los pulmones por la poco agua de sal que ingirió. Cuando logro ver todo con claridad, pudo divisar que está en una casa muy humilde y que junto de ella están dos niñas de unos 9 años, las dos muy parecidas, solo cambiaban por el cabello.

-Ya despertó. Le diré a mamá –dijo la rubia mientras se va corriendo a buscar a sus padres.

Al no saber donde estaba, Clarion comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido por el pánico que tiene.

-Tranquila, no te asustes –Peri tomo la mano de Clarion-, no te haremos daño, solo queremos ayudarte.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto aun asustada la castaña.

-Me llamo Periwinkle –respondió para darle más confianza, la princesa se tranquilizo un poco- , soy hija de un pescador. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Clarion quiso responder esa sencilla pregunta… pero, se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. En primer lugar ¿Qué era un nombre? ¿Y una hija? No sabía lo que era eso… pero ¿Por qué?. Volvió a hacer un gran esfuerzo por tratar de recordarlo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba absolutamente nada: su nombre, su familia, su vida, sus gustos, sus amigos, la persona a quien amaba, su educación, su reino, la guerra, todo olvido.

Comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación por querer saber eso tan simple. Apretó la mano de Periwinkle con más fuerza. Se estaba aterrando; no sabe quién es, no sabe de donde es, ¡NO SABE NADA! Por mayor que fuera su esfuerzo no lograba recordarlo.

-Yo… No lo sé. No sé nada –respondió aterrada.

En ese momento regreso Tinkerbell junto con sus papás y él doctor.

El médico reviso a _Clari_ , al parecer no tomo mucha agua salada, así que solo necesita descansar por un par de días. Pero sobre su golpe en la cabeza, eso fue más grave.

-Solo necesita descansar para recuperar las fuerzas por el agua salada que ingirió –dio su diagnostico el doctor- , en ese sentido estará bien. Lo que me preocupa es el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, es más grave de lo que creí. Olvido todo lo que ocurrió en un pasado, por eso no recuerda su nombre. Pero no se preocupen, sanara con el tiempo; poco a poco irá recordando cosas de su pasado.

-¿Entonces no hay algo que me haga recordar lo que paso antes del golpe? ¿No puede darme una medicina o algún remedio que me cure?

-Siento decirte que no –respondió triste el médico-. Lo único que puedo recetarte es que tengas paciencia, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, al final recordaras todo

-¿Y cuanto puede tomar eso? –pregunto Juventino.

-Es difícil de saber. Tal vez minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o hasta años.

-No es posible –dijo angustiada la castaña-. No se quienes son mis padres, mucho menos mi nombre ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo el pescador tomándola de la mano- , puedes quedarte aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria. No te dejaremos sola, mucho menos en el estado que estas.

-Gracias –abrazo al peliblanco a punto de romper en llanto. Sentía horrible el no poder recordar nada; daba gracias a Dios el haberse cruzado con personas tan buenas.

Después de eso el médico se retiro. Celia le dio de comer a _Clari_ en su cama para que no hiciera esfuerzos por levantarse.

-Sabes linda, cuando seguías dormida, te revise para ver si encontraba algo que dijera quien eras. No lo mal entiendas, somos buenas personas, no te haremos ningún daño, solo lo hice para ayudarte.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo. ¿Logro encontrar algo?

-Solamente vi que en tu cuello tienes dos collares. Uno tiene algo escrito, pero no se que diga; nosotros no sabemos leer ni escribir. Tal vez tú sepas.

Clarion reviso su cuello para comprobarlo. No se había percatado de que los tenía. Cuando lo vio supo de inmediato lo que decía.

-Creo que si es mi nombre –respondió revisando el collar- , dice "Clari"

-Tal vez ese sea –aseguro la mujer.

-Es un bonito nombre –alago la niña rubia

-Gracias. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Tinkerbell, puedes decirme simplemente Tink.

-Está bien ¿Y ustedes como se llaman? –se refirió a los dos adultos.

-Yo soy Juventino, y ella es mi esposa Celia, de cariño le decimos Chela –respondió el pescador.

-Son bonitos nombres –alago _Clari_ \- . ¿Por qué no saben leer?

-Nadie nos enseño –respondió Celia- Somos plebeyos, no tenemos derecho a la educación, solamente los de la realeza y nobleza tienen.

-¿Y no les gustaría aprender? Porque si ustedes quieren yo les enseño.

-¿Harías eso? –se entusiasmo el peliblanco.

-Por supuesto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles que me hayan acogido

-Muchas gracias, en verdad Clari. No sabes lo útil que eso será.

Después de la plática Clari siguió recostada en la cama de Juventino y Celia. Para la noche decidieron dormir en el suelo poniendo unas cobijas como colchón, así le dejarían la cama a la nueva integrante de la familia.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-El nombre del reino de Milori, osea Winter Land, fue idea de mi amiga la "Comelibros"**

 **-El rey Estefan no es personaje mio, es el padre de Aurora de Malefica. Se que el no tiene hijos, y que su reino no se llama** **Autumn, pero es que odio a ese Rey, y es el unico a quien creo capaz de comenzar una guerra solo para obligar a casar a alguien, y al final morira, y siento feo matar a mis OC, así que utilizo a otros personajes. Tambien su hijo John, en realidad es su amigo, solamente lo nombraron en la pelicula de Malefica.  
**

 **-Autumn significa otoño, esta en ingles, lo digo para los que no lo saben.**

 **Espero que la historia llame su atención, este solo es el prologo, el primer capitulo lo subire pronto.**

 **Saludos. Dejen comentarios por favor.**


	2. Chapter 1 El comienzo

**Hola. Mil y un perdones por pasar tanto tiempo sin subir el primer capitulo, se que había dicho que actualizaria seguido hasta el mes de agosto, pero me cambie de casa, y en mi nueva colonia no llega la compañia de internet con la que estaba, asi que no pudimos hacer el cambio, y tuvimos que contratar con otra compañia, pero ubo quien sabe que problema por el domicilio así que no se podia y para que si habia que pagar, y obvia mente no dariamos un dinero que no nos correspondia, así que despues de meses de hablar y hacer tramites y papeleos autorizaron la conexion a internet y cable. Y en otros lugares no pude conseguir el internet, solamente en mi escuela, pero el maestro de informatica es mega estricto y exigente y no deja llevar USB por miedo a infectar una compu con un virus, y checa que hagamos lo que el dice y que no nos metamos en otras paginas del inter, asi que esquibando mucho al profe apenas podia leer algunas de las historias que sigo y dejar reviews.  
**

 **Por favor perdonenme por tardar cuatro meses en actualizar, creanme que esto era lo que menos queria que pasara. Para tratar de compensar subire otros capitulos durante esta semana, no tendre clases hasta el jueves, y amenos a que me caiga un rayo o que por Dios encerio no quiera que actualize, sera la razon por la cual no subiria el capitulo, pero esta vez les prometo que hare lo posible por actualizar.**

 **Hablando del capitulo:**

 **Han pasado más de cinco años, casi seis, desde el accidente de Clarion, y no recuerda mucho de su pasado, sigue sin saber que es una princesa.**

 **Y este capitulo es triste (llore cuando lo escribí), asi que tomen un pañuelito y a leer.**

* * *

 **Cap. 1 Comienza la historia  
**

En el río de Winter Land, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle y _Clari_ , se encuentran lavando ropa, en compañía de sus amigas, Gliss y Spike, hijas de una costurera y un minero.

-Muy bien, ya casi acabamos –comenzó a hablar Tinkerbell-, entre tres el trabajo es más rápido.

-Claro, y como nosotras somos solo dos –el tono de Spike decía que ya estaba harta de lavar y lavar-. Clari, por favor ayúdanos, apiádate de nosotras.

-Créeme, ya estoy aburrida de hacer esto. Odio lavar ropa. Pero no me queda de otra –se quejaba la castaña, mientras refregaba una camisa.

-Sí, sí, sí, todos sabemos que lo tuyo es enseñar a leer y escribir y no el quehacer de la casa.

-Me pregunto quién te habrá enseñado –interrogo Gliss- , porque los campesinos no tienen que estudiar.

-Ya les he dicho que no lo sé, no lo recuerdo –respondió la mayor de las cuatro chicas un poco triste.

En ese momento se creó un silencio incomodo.

A Clarion casi no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, solamente sus amigos más cercanos sabían que había perdió la memoria hace más de cinco años (casi seis) y que ellos decidieron adoptarla; de ahí en fuera a nadie se lo ha dicho. Siempre se presentaba como la hija Juventino, usaba su apellido, para ella ese era, con ese la bautizaron poco tiempo después de que la habían encontrado; además de que el siempre la trataba como su hija, le daba su cariño, amor, protección, un hogar, todo lo que ella necesitara, jamás le hacía falta nada, aunque no viviera con lujos y comodidades nunca paso hambre. Eso es algo que ella no hubiera logrado sola, por eso estaba tan agradecida con él, con Celia y con Tinkerbell y Periwinkle.

-Para mí que sus verdaderos padres son ricos –decidió romper el silencio Periwinkle-. Tal vez seas hija de un mercader

-O de un hacendado –opino la pelinegra.

-O quizá tú madre es una modista famosa de Francia, y tú padre puede ser un… un… -Gliss pensó en un oficio importante

-Famoso cantante de ópera –termino la idea la rubia

Clarion sonrío por las cosas que decían sus amigas. Pensar en que sus verdaderos padres son personas de bien y con una buena posición económica, siempre, le levantaba el ánimo.

-¡Ya se, ya se, ya se! –Grito Peri entusiasmada- Eres hija de un conde, y en realidad perteneces a la nobleza.

-En ese caso –hablo Tink un poco más seria pero en sentido de broma-, lamento haberla tratado así, su alteza real –inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la castaña, quien le salpico de agua toda la coronilla, haciendo que todas las demás se rieran-. Oyes –se quejo Tinkerbell, se exprimió el cabello para secárselo-. Tienes suerte de que no haga frio, porque si no hubiera pescado un resfriado

-Supongo que sí –respondió la mayor de todas las presentes tratando de aguantar una risita-. Sera mejor apurarse, tenemos que llegar a hacer la comida antes de que llegue Chela y Juventino –cambio de tema.

En ese momento, una mujer de poca estatura, muy parecida a Gliss, solo que esta es mayor, fácilmente por treinta años, vestida como cualquier campesina con un vestido color café, ya desgastado por el uso, y sencillo sin encajes ni pedrería, llego corriendo hacia el cuarteto de chicas.

-¡Tinkerbell! ¡Periwinkle! ¡Clari! –se le escuchaba gritar a aquella mujer.

Las tres ojiazules voltearon para verla. Se oía desesperada, y mientras más se acercaba, se le veía triste y llorosa.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –pregunto Spike mientras se reincorporaba como las otras, y se acercaba a ella.

-Es Juventino –respondió entre llantos de pena y tristeza.

-¿Qué le paso a mi papá? –pregunto Peri, al verla así cualquiera se daría cuenta de que era algo realmente grave.

-Está muerto, niñas –apenas y logro decirlo entre sus sollozos-, su padre falleció.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –Grito Tinkerbell- No, es mentira, mi papá no puede estar muerto, él no –dijo mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban y comienzan a salir.

Periwinkle empezó a sollozar, su padre no podía estar muerto, eso, simplemente, no podía pasar, eso no. Se dejo caer a la tierra en un llanto inconsolable, ocultando su llanto entre sus manos y piernas.

Clarion también se tiro al suelo llorando. Abrazo a Periwinkle. Quería decir algo, preguntar qué había pasado, como fue que murió, si Celia ya lo sabía, y en caso de ser así ¿Cómo estaba ella?, pero no podía hablar, apenas intento hacerlo y el llanto salió con más intensidad junto con un quejido de dolor.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Spike entre sollozos.

-No lo sé. Encontraron su cuerpo flotando en el río. Su papá ayudo a llevarlo hasta la casa de Chela. Ella ya lo sabe, esta devastada en su casa, me pidió que se los dijera a ustedes, mis niñas –respondió tristemente.

Clarion estaba que no se lo creía. Ese hombre que la ayudo, cuido y mantuvo durante tantos años y quería como a un padre estaba muerto. Jamás creyó que eso llegaría a suceder. Sabía que ya tenía una edad un poco avanzada, 52 años, pero estaba bien conservado, era para que viviera mucho tiempo más.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, vieron a su madre completamente devastada, sentada en su cama, llorando, las lágrimas le caían como gotas de lluvia, fluían demasiado rápido.

Más al fondo de la casa, estaba un ataúd con el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de Juventino. Clarion se estremeció al verlo, su mente aun no procesaba que ya no estuviera con ella. Lo había visto en la mañana, como siempre, a la hora del desayuno; estaba contento porque, había juntado gran cantidad de pescados, y eso significaba que tendría las ganancias suficientes para darles un pequeño regalo a cada una, esa era una costumbre que él tenía, darles un regalo después de una gran pesca. Pero ahora ya no podría ¡ESTABA MUERTO! ¡ÉL HOMBRE QUE CONSIDERABA COMO SU PADRE ESTABA MUERTO!

Se acerco más a Celia para abrazarla, Tink y Peri hicieron lo mismo. Las tres estaban solas ahora, sin un hombre en la casa, sin quien las protegiera, y lo peor de todo, sin quien se hiciera cargo de los gastos de la casa. Ahora Celia era la que debía de hacerse cargo de eso.

Pasaron los días y a Chela parecía no importarle el que escaseara el alimento en su casa. Desde el día en que Juventino murió, a ella dejo de importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor, ya no le interesaba nada, se encerró en su propio mundo, evadiendo por completo lo que les ocurriera a sus hijas. Era como si también la hubieran perdido también a ella, pero con la única diferencia de que ahí estaba.

Tinkerbell y Periwinkle se sentaban junto a ella, le hablaban, suplicándole que regresara, que no las dejara al igual que su padre, le decían que la necesitaban, pero ella no reaccionaba, estaba ida en su mundo, imaginándose que se encontraba con Juventino.

A Clarion le devastaba ver a sus hermanas así. Ella también necesitaba de Chela, era como su madre, y haberla perdido de esa forma era… tan… No existían palabras para describir la gran tristeza que sentía. Sabía que Celia amaba inmensamente a Juventino, siempre se lo demostraban, y ella fue testigo de eso, haberlo perdido de esa forma, fue, un golpe muy duro para Chela.

Los ahorros de la casa se estaban agotando, quedaba muy poco, alcanzaría solamente para unos cuantos días. Debían de encontrar una forma para llevar dinero y pan a la casa.

- _Clari_ , ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo conseguiremos dinero? –dijo Tinkerbell angustiada

-Supongo que tendré que trabajar –respondió la castaña

-Pero ¿De qué? –Esta vez hablo Peri- Si no sabes el oficio de papá, además, eres menor de edad.

-Falta poco para mi cumpleaños, solo un par de meses para que sea abril y cumpla la mayoría de edad. Además, prácticamente, parezco tener dieciocho.

-Eso sí, pero… -volvió a hablar Tinkerbell- Como dice Peri ¿De qué rayos vas a trabajar?

-Escuche que en el castillo del Duque Villareal necesitan un ama de llaves, mañana voy a ir para pedir el trabajo –respondió la princesa que no sabe que es una princesa

-Pero tu odias hacer la limpieza de la casa, y aparte, la paga es muy poca –protesto la rubia

-Es cierto, _Clari_. Mejor pide un préstamo o algo por el estilo con algún amigo. Mamá no va a quedarse así toda la vida, despertara y trabajara de costurera y ya pagara lo que debemos.

-Pero eso puede tardar meses. Y por si no se han dado cuenta, el reino está en crisis, será muy difícil que alguien quiera darme un gran préstamo y pagárselo en una fecha no establecida. En todo caso, mejor vendo mis collares

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡No puedes hacer eso, _Clari_! –gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas de catorce años.

-¿Por qué no? Necesitamos el dinero, y ustedes no quieren que trabaje –gruño Clarion

-Pero esos collares son muy valiosos para ti, son la única pista que tienes sobre quién eres en realidad, no puedes deshacerte de ellos –trato de hacer entrar en razón a Clari, Tinkerbell

-Es cierto. Mejor si trabaja –continuo Periwinkle-, pero también pide el préstamo con alguien, porque no te van a pagar en cuanto comiences a trabajar, y mientras tanto no podremos comprar para comer o mantener la casa, y aparte hay que pagar la renta y los impuestos.

-Ya lo sé, son muchos gastos. No sé como Juventino podía con todo.

-Pero sea como sea, no vendas tus collares –dijo Tinkerbell-. Promételo –ordeno.

-Lo prometo –respondió.

* * *

 **Conste que les dije que seria un poquito triste. Se que dije que sentia feo matar a mis OC, pero con la muerte de Juventino es como empieza a desarrollarse la historia.**

 **No se si alguien de ustedes ya leyó el libro de "Los Juegos del Hambre", en caso de que si se daran cuenta de que esto se parece un poco a lo que le paso a Katniss, pero obviamente no tienen nada que ver esa historia con esta, solo me gusto poner que algo asi le pasaba a Clarion.**

 **Sobre el titulo del capitulo, no se me ocurrio ningun otro.**

 **Otra cosa, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, por las visitas y por seguir esta historia, en verdad no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi.**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 _ **Jaki:**_ Si, ya vi Malefica, se volvio una de mis peliculas favoritas de disney. Es que digamos que tengo una cosa que me encanta saber sobre el mundo de seres magicos y hadas, y la pelicula de Malefica me encanto, esta muy bonita. Habia olvidado decirlo, la verdad no se cuantos capitulos seran, pero la historia sera muy larga, tanto que la hare dividida en dos partes (tarde dos días de clases para contarsela a mi amiga). Gracias por tú comentario y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar.

 _ **Guest:**_ Gracias por tu comentario, y mis mas sinceras disculpas por tardar en subir cap. Espero te halla gustado. Saludos

 _ **Krish2016:**_ Hola, gracias por tu comentario, significa mucho para mi que te guste mi historia. A mi hermanita y a mi nos encanto Anastacia, tanto que ya compramos la pelicula en CD, creo que la vemos a diario, y me llamo la atención de esa pelicula que esta basada en hechos reales con la caida del imperio ruso (¿se nota que me gusto tanto que busque información de la pelicula? Creo que si). De hecho, fue lo primero que recordo Clarion despúes del accidente. Creo que si hize sufrir mucho a Milori. Saludos, y otra vez perdon por tardar en actualizar.

 _ **The Girl Who Believe:**_ Perdon por tardar en actualizar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Saludos


End file.
